User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Which of these Champions would win? Part 2
A little while ago I created a blog post titled "Which of these Champions would win?", where I presented readers with 2 champions of similar ability and purpose and asked them to determine who would win if the two fought each other. I did this because, having read the the lore, I found It a little odd that an could stand against a veritable and win. This led me to ponder how various champions would actually fare against each other outside the game. Considering the fact that I am an imperfect judge, I decided to put the question to the internet instead. Based on the respective lore of the Champions (Not the gameplay, which is subject to balancing factors and is thus not an accurate measure of ability), people would post their arguments in the comments section and, after a week, I would select the winner based on which champion had the best arguments in their favor. It has been a long time since I did something like this, but I figure this is as good a time as any to start again. If enough people participate by next Thursday, I will create a part 3 featuring another 2 champions. Before I continue, here is a recap of the rules, copy and pasted from the original post. Those already familiar with the rules may skip past the italicized parts. Here is how this is going to work. I will select two champions who I feel are similar in power and purpose. Any who want to participate will state which champion would win in the comments section. This is not a straight up vote. The winner will be selected on the best argument presented in their favor. So if you think your selected champion would win, give a detailed explanation why. The winner will be selected by me next Thursday, unless this post gets a lot of attention, in which case I will render judgement sooner. After the winner is picked I will announce the next two champions to go at it, although I am happy to take suggestions. '' ''To make things easier, I will also provide the environment in which the two champions will fight. This arena will be around 1 square mile in area, and the terrain and objects the arena consists of will be made to accommodate both champions fighting styles without giving advantage to either. It will also be assumed that both champions know that the other is in the area, but they will sometimes not know their exact position. Finally, neither Champion may use Items that are purchasable in-game (so no health potions or Rabadon's Deathcap or the like) A couple of rules for your arguments... Be aware of the practical limitations of the champions arsenal would be outside of the fields of justice. Guns and crossbows have limited ammo and can only fire so fast. Poison would not affect a mechanical being. Swords will not go through a certain thickness of armor and so on. As I have pointed out above, gameplay is highly unreliable at judging the ability of particular champions. While you can use in-game abilities to judge the general things particular champions can do (with some exceptions - I'm looking at you, ), do not take the effectiveness of these abilities as proof. Stick to lore as much as possible (which includes Observations, Judgements, and the Journal of Justice) As this occurs in Runeterra, assume that magic exists and can be used. Aside from the champions, the only other beings present may be pets that the champion directly controls (such as Tibbers or Voidlings) Help from sentient allies (such as ) are forbidden. Hextech devices are assumed to work. It is pretty obvious that ROFLcopter would never get off the ground and the legs on mech would never support the rest of its body in our world. But as Runeterra is home to Techmaturgy, which we don't really understand, It can be assumed that Hextech devices find a way to function in a way that is not obvious to the naked eye. Now that the rules are out of the way, I can announce out champions A wise, somewhat sociopathic once said that "the unseen blade is the deadliest". And I truly think that these two lovely ladies would wholeheartedly agree with that particular sentiment. and both share the gift of stealth and a penchant for duel wielding their weapons. But which of them is the better throat slitter? Will the Sinister Blade slide between Akali's ribs or will Katarina fall to shadow? The arena these two will be facing in will be in a square mile of an abandoned city in the dead of night. Most of the buildings will be two story tall brick homes which have fallen into some disrepair due to there being no one to maintain them. Windows are cracked, spiderwebs cover doorways, grass grows easily in the spindly cobblestone roads and the city as a whole is overrun with small creatures. This environment provides both places to hide and escape too, but also means that conditions are horribly cramped with two exceptions: the interior of a local church in the southeast corner of the arena and a ruined fountain in the center. Some houses have easy access rooftops, which is a mixed blessing: they open up a whole new avenue of movement and attack, but the tiles on most of the houses are loose fitting and may make stealth difficult. Katarina will start in the ruined church in the southeast, Alkali will begin in a ruined basement in the north. Each is hunting the other, but neither knows where the other has started. So, who will win? argue in the comments below! Category:Blog posts